


Take the Long Way Back

by robotfvckers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, female terms used for zenyatta's genitals, just in case, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/pseuds/robotfvckers
Summary: Jesse McCree needs to mind his own damn business, walk back down the hallway and take the long, cold way around the watchpoint to his own bunk.





	Take the Long Way Back

****It’s half past two, and Jesse McCree rubs heat into his hands after finishing a smoke on the balcony. He walks down the dark hallway towards his room; the watchpoint is huge, empty during the best of times, an absolute graveyard when everyone is asleep or on the other side of the world. Jesse’s fresh off a mission himself, but rest eludes him more often than not nowadays, especially when ghosts rear their heads in waking as well as in his dreams. He needs to finish his report anyway, waiting for him on his holopad in his room.

Then he hears a soft sound like a far off chime. Shuffling. Quiet voices.

His surroundings snap into focus. The rooms ahead are common areas, sure, but no one should be awake. There are only a few people stationed at the watchpoint, all of whom were on the last mission and retired early besides Mei, and he’d said goodnight to her two hours ago when she shuffled out of the kitchen with a large mug of tea and yeti slippers.

He approaches cautiously. It’s overkill to be alarmed; Athena’s systems run at all hours, and Winston upgrades her weekly. Still, unease twists in his guts, and Jesse trusts his guts.

The sounds grow louder, distinctly synthetic, and he sees a flicker of shadow disturb the glow emanating from the room ahead.

He stops a few feet from the door and leans against the wall, hand on Peacekeeper’s grip. Jesse slides forward, silent and wary, and he doesn’t wait long enough before he cranes around the door frame.

The sounds catch up to him as soon as he realizes his error, and Jesse McCree needs to mind his own damn business, walk back down the hallway and take the long, cold way around the watchpoint to his own bunk. Yet, as the seconds pass, he doesn’t move, he doesn’t even look away, the adrenaline morphing into something woefully similar.

He...he’s damn stunned, face to face with something he’d never thought he’d see. Zenyatta’s a fascinating guy, dangerous but with a penchant for seeing the best in others, always offering strange soliloquies or quips in the same, calming tone. The same synth now murmurs, low and throaty, Genji’s name, making Jesse’s neck prickle and heart pound. It’s two-fold when Genji moans in return, no reverb, his face unmasked, facing away from him. Zenyatta’s thighs are astride Genji’s waist, pinning him flat to the table, saffron pants nowhere to be found.

Zenyatta rocks forward, delicate paneling revealing the ghost of teal between his legs, sliding over Genji’s very erect, very natural cock, leaving lines of blue slick when he recedes. Genji’s fingers grip Zenyatta’s thighs, but his master controls their motions, pistons and cables shifting so sinuously, almost as distracting as the way Genji’s cock flushes beneath its head, drools onto his armorless lower body. Jesse’s never seen Genji so exposed before, and it reminds him of all the nights he spent alone and idly fantasizing about his friend in the long hours before dawn.

Jesse groans into his hand when Zenyatta snaps his hips faster, catching the glowing node at the apex of his...his _pussy_ , against the length of Genji’s cock. Zenyatta tilts his head back, array flickering and brightening, releasing hot, little sounds that he’d never thought he’d hear an omnic make, much less a monk. There’s nothing ascetic about how Zenyatta grinds against his student, but it does make Jesse want to start praying. With budding horror, his cock throbs and fills as he stares, riveted by Genji’s breathless growls, how he swears in his native tongue, shishou and master exhaled like pleas.

Jesse’s gripping the undeniable bulge in his jeans before he realizes what he’s doing, hissing into his palm, and he freezes, the sound too loud in the quiet. They don’t notice; Zenyatta’s too busy working Genji to pieces, slick shining in the gloom, the wet sounds of Zenyatta catching against him reaching Jesse’s flushed ears. Genji’s breathing grows labored, and his body shivers, fingers scrabbling against Zenyatta’s thighs.

The monk laughs, fucked out and gentle, and rises up on his knees. Genji swears, begs before Zenyatta lifts his hefty cock by its base, stroking it once, teasing, before he kisses the swollen head against the plush swell of his hole. It bulges, a moment’s resistance, before Genji’s cock sinks inside Zenyatta with a smooth, obscene pop. Zenyatta chirps, falling forward, hands on Genji’s chest for purchase, and Genji tosses his head back, smacking against the table, eyes sealed shut and teeth gnashing.

Jesse freezes. Genji would _see_ him, and his cock throbs, fear and a single, undeniable spark of hope burning in his chest, immediately stamped down. He did not belong here.

He flattens to the wall, barely letting himself watch, but he slides his hand into his pants, cock sweltering and throbbing against his hand, damp at the tip, swollen like a goddamn teenager.

“Christ,” he breathes, just clutching his cock, hot like coals, unsure if he can even be quiet enough to touch himself.

Zenyatta’s started to move, sinking onto Genji’s cock like there is little more time to tease, desperate to be filled. Genji’s cock looks huge as its swallowed by Zenyatta’s slit, like he’s splitting the omnic open, but the sounds Zenyatta’s making couldn’t be farther from pain.

Would he moan like that, speared on Jesse’s cock, squirm and swear and beg, his calm voice rising high and desperate as Jesse crammed inside him?  Jesse bites his hand, strokes himself once and squeezes, pleasure bursting behind his eyes. Genji would murmur sweet praise against Zenyatta’s head, slip his hand between their legs, teasing the part of Jesse’s cock that isn’t yet clutched and cradled by Zenyatta’s cunt, maybe cup his balls, slipping lower still, finding Jesse’s ass and wiggling a finger inside. Genji fucking him as Zenyatta writhes on his cock, Zenyatta settling on Jesse’s eager mouth and letting him suck that pretty teal node, sink his tongue inside his wet, soft cunt as Zenyatta spills.

Pre bubbles over his calloused, hairy fingers, Jesse’s whole body aching, wanting them more than anything, razed by it. He blinks rapidly as he hears Genji shout, and they’re both coming, orgasm battering through him before he can stop himself. It is in that very moment Zenyatta looks right at him, as cum slicks the inside of his pants, as he works his jaw like a horse at a bit. Zenyatta lifts a finger in front of his gold lower lip, so teasing and pleased without a proper damn face to show it, but Jesse can do nothing but fuck into his hand and ride out the hardest orgasm he’s had in his life under that flickering, knowing gaze.


End file.
